


Where Was My Hero ? (Shouta Aizawa x Oc)

by Endoftheanarchy



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: #anime, #fanfiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endoftheanarchy/pseuds/Endoftheanarchy
Summary: This is a Shouta Aizawa x Reader. You punish crimes without your licence, so you are considered as an outlaw. But when a certain Hero finally catches you, trying to rehabilit you into society, he can only see one thing : a broken person who can’t chase her own demons.
Relationships: Shouta Aizawa x oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N : your name  
> L/N : Your last name  
> H/C : your hair color  
> S/C : Your skin color  
> E/C : your eyes color
> 
> This is my first Aizawa x oc in a language that is not mine, so please be understanding! Also, the first chapter is a bit secret and difficult to understand, but please give me a chance!   
> You can also find me on Wattpad, same username: Endoftheanarchy. I will also certainly post this same story on my Wattpad account.

You were standing on the edge of the building, your (h/c) hair following the wind. You wouldn’t call yourself a hero, since you don’t have a licence, so by apprehending villains without being certified by the government, you were breaking the law. But you wouldn’t call yourself a villain either, since you were indirectly helping the heroes. 

Next to you, behind a pillar, was sitting an unconscious handcuffed man. You just knocked him out, after chasing him for what? 25 minutes? He was part of a group of assassins that were ruling a good part of the country. You didn’t hold a grudge on him, he wasn’t someone important in the group: he wasn’t the one who took you everything. But still, you made a promise to yourself: you will avenge them. 

You just send your signal, as whenever you catched a villain: a green and red firework. A hero will soon arrive. This was your signal, known by the heroes. Yes, you were known by the heroes, but they didn’t know your real identity. You left the building to not get caught. 

As the humidity of the night caressed your face, you felt someone grab you by the shoulder and pinning you to the wall, then putting a knife under your throat. 

“Jesus... what the hell are you doing Aoki?!”

The young man in front of you wasn’t ready to let go. 

“We had a deal, Y/N. You can’t waste your time chasing down rats like a dog if you want answers.”

You put your hand on his arms, the one threatening your throat. 

“These are not random rats, Aoki. They are the ones who murdered them all.” He sighed while letting go of you. “If your desire is blood, then blood shall flow. But I need you, and you need me. Remember, now that they’re gone, we only have each other.” 

You remembered the first time you catched one of them. You were pained, lost, and enraged. You were ready to kill him, but the sweet voice of your beloved Shio told you not to. That he wanted justice, not blood. And as usual, when things weren’t good for you, you listened to him. Even now, even if he’s dead, you still do as he says. You know him by heart, so in each situation, you know what he would do and what he would tell you to do. 

“I know, Aoki. But I need justice. The more I take down now, the more we won’t have to deal with later.” He put his knife in his back pocket. “Don’t forget me, Y/N.” You gave him a warm smile. “Never.” 

He left while waving his hand to say goodbye. You started to walk back to the place you lived. It was not a real apartment, more like a studio. You couldn’t afford anything else, but it was fine by you, since you lived on your own. If it wasn’t for those murderers, you would have been three happy people living in a normal apartment. But your life has always been a mess, so you should have seen that coming. What made you think that you could seriously be happy? 

P.O.V. Aizawa: 

Again. That person striked again. Another villain apprehended. With always the same signal. Why can’t that person call a hero? Why can’t that person stop thinking they’re a Batman Copycat and bring justice on their own? Each time we asked a caught villain a description of this Batman Copycat, they say it’s a 25~30 years old (by the body they can say this person wasn’t too old) with a mask and by the way this person moves, more likely a woman. But we don’t have any information about the voice, the face, the hair color, the eyes color, or even the motives. Why can’t they get a licence? 

Since that person always work at night and seems really quiet, nobody except heroes or police, not even the media knows about his/her existence. Thank the gods for that, we clearly don’t need people to know. 

After my night patrol, I just went home. I need to prepare myself for the classes tomorrow, those kids clearly are dopped seeing how energetic they are and I need sleep in order to canalize them. I just changed in my pajamas and went to my bed. 

I’ve seen a lot of villains in my life, with a lot of different motives. But it’s the first time we have a all mighty hero (still breaking the law), arresting other villains. For me, this people is just trying to get acknowledged and praised. That’s why I hate people like that. There’s nothing to ask this Batman Copycat if we find him. Deep down, he’s as rotted as real villains. 

P.O.V. Reader: 

I was just chilling in my couch, caressing my belly. There’s no living being in there anymore. As I looked at the sky, I started to talk without even realizing it. 

“You left with him. Or maybe it was her? I don’t even know. Does it matter? No, not really. I miss you. Everyday, I just hope you’ll come back. If resurrection was a quirk, I wish I would have it. I would even destroy the entire world only to have you back. Your smell, your cooking, your laugh, the way you touched the tip of your nose while lying... your everything. It’s not fair...”

I started crying again. This feeling you have, when you want to yell then disappear, was the exact one I felt for almost two years. But there is no time for crying, no. But there is time for revenge. Revenge for my entire family they slaughtered like beasts, for our honor, our dignity, and our future. 

Why do I have the feeling that a hero will get in my way?


	2. Is That You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I clearly have nothing to say except the fact that my french ass had no inspiration for a summary. Sorry 😂

P.O.V. Aizawa:

Hah, just as I thought, I should have drinked another coffee. Whatever, right now I was trying to focus on the fact that soon enough, my ears are gonna get destroyed. 

“Shouta! Good MORNING!” 

Hizashi appeared behind my back and tapped on my shoulder. 

“How are you today? I hope you’re ready to hear Bakugou yelling again!” I sighed without even turning to him. “He’s not the one yelling in my eardrums right now.” 

Hizashi is used to my bored expression and tone, and he isn’t the kind of person trying to cheer me up while it’s just my normal face, so actually I love having him as a friend. My other friend, Nemuri, is clearly the same. She understood that I was just that way and accompanied me all along. I am actually lucky to have them both in my life. 

I entered in my classroom, told the kids to sit down and chill and gave them some work to do. I received a message from Principal Nezu that send a thrill down my spine. 

From : Principal Nezu  
. 

The Batman Copycat? We finally had him? When the day will come to an end and my teacher work is over, I’ll have to gather with the other pro heroes. What is Nezu thinking about?

P.O.V. Reader: (30 minutes before the P.O.V Aizawa)

I only “work” at night, but I still get to do my researches and my plans. A cup of coffee in my hand, the other on my laptop, I was just sending messages to Aoki to ask him about his own researches. 

Aoki and I weren’t a couple, we clearly weren’t even friends. Yes, he is the reason why I survived the loss of my family because we were only linked by that: sorrow and grief. If it wasn’t for him, I would have let myself die. So, we are not friends or lovers. Our bond is just complicated. 

I just went back to my bed to clean it as I saw blood. Shit, I was on my period?! No, no way, it already happened last week. I searched for an open wound in my body. How couldn’t I notice things like that? Then, I remembered. Yes, my left arm. The one to which I lost sensitivity. The only thing about my left arm I could feel was my hand. So, if I was cut at my left arm... I couldn’t have felt it. What if I left blood on the building last night? No, no way. Nobody will investigate on some poor blood spilled on the floor. Everything’s fine. 

I made myself a tiny patch to compress it and went back to cleaning. Then, my stomach manifested, so I went to the kitchen. I clearly need to go to the grocery shop. There’s nothing left but tin cans, and I won’t eat that at 7:30. I got dressed and went outside. 

I couldn’t help myself but to remember our little walks at the park, holding each other’s hand. We would look in each other’s eyes and swear how much we loved being together. Those little moments, our little habits, the way I smiled whenever he made breakfast, the way he kissed my chin when making love to me, the way I called him Sugar because of his name, Shio, meaning sugar in Japanese. And that’s right, he was damn sweet. 

I touched my ring finger nervously. I can’t stop thinking about him, he’s haunting my mind with his sweetness. I touched my back pocket. Oh, you’re kidding me, I forgot my wallet. I just turned around and headed back home. 

I could feel it. This target on my back. I was followed. Who? It doesn’t matter, I only needed to lose him. As I turned left to disturb him, I faced another man. No, not a man. A hero. Oh no. There was really blood that got me identified then? I turned around just to face the same hero who was following me. Was I going to get arrested here? 

No... my wedding ring! I left it in the studio! I have to get it back. I pretended to ignore them and just gave them a smile, and tried to walk away. Stubborn pieces of crap... they didn’t intended on letting me go. 

“May I help you? Gentlemen?”

The hero who was following me suddenly started to talk.

“Yes you can, young lady. By only following us without doing anything stupid, and you might get helped then.” I turned to face him. “May I know why I would do that? Who are you anyway? I was educated not to follow anyone blindly, especially strangers.” 

The other hero started talking as well. 

“We are heroes. This is Gran Torino, and I’m Ectoplasm.” 

I was left with two choices: gently following them and discover what they wanted, even though I think it’s pretty clear, or trying to escape and proving myself guilty while doing this. And forgetting my wedding ring. Well. I think the choice was made pretty easily. 

“I think not.”

I used my quirk to jump high. What is my quirk? Devil. I can grow claws, sharp teeth and fangs, and have light orange lines running through my body whenever I use my quirk. I can then jump and run at an inhuman speed and I also become stronger. 

I landed at the top of the building when I realized the old man followed me from close. I see, must be his quirk, his speed, right? I mean, Gran Torino, of course, I’m an idiot. Ectoplasm didn’t move, but he is still a threat. So I just started running and jumped off the edge. I jumped from roof to roof, while acknowledging the speed of this old hero. Clearly, he was impressive. I can’t take the chance to face him one a one vs one fight, because of this Ectoplasm still wandering around. He might show up at an unexpected moment. And that is just what he did, he showed up before me so I had to slow down, allowing Gran Torino to pick up the pace. My first reflex was to jump, but Ectoplasm was waiting for me in the air. When did he.... fuck, clones. I should have expected that. I never was trained as an hero, I never wanted to be one so I never received a formal hero training. That makes those Ectoplasm and Gran Torino way much experienced than me. I tried to fight it but I got knocked out. Fucking old man...

Huh? Where is it? It’s black, and I’m feeling dizzy. Hah, this is not reality. This is a memory. From one and a half year ago. I will always remember this horrible yet unforgettable moment. All I could smell was the chimicals products running through the air. All I could hear was some whispers around me. But my mind, my mind... it thought about lots of things. I told myself to wake up, in order to see my husband again, my mother and father again, my sister again... but then it all came back to me. I didn’t wanted to wake up. I only wanted to disappear. “No” was the only word I could hear. His voice. Telling me to hold on, that we still had something to fight for, to live for. So I opened my eyes and met a normal hospital room, with nurses and doctors passing by the hallways, and other patients just living their lives. 

What do we still have, Shio? What? What is left to fight for? Me? I won’t fight for myself, I can’t fight for myself. Then an horrible thought came to my mind. No. No, no, no. I started to tear up as I couldn’t just look down. I touched my belly. It wasn’t there. It wasn’t there anymore. No, not again. This feeling when you want to wake up from that nightmare called reality was the one I was feeling right now, this need to throw up stucked in my throat. This need to yell. And that is what I just did. I screamed of sadness, of frustration, of rage, to the top of my lungs. 

Of course, nurses and doctors just came running to me, but I wouldn’t stop yelling. 

“WHERE IS IT?! GIVE IT BACK!!” Were the only things I could say. Then, I understood. 

They killed my baby.


	3. Hateful look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N will meet Shouta in this chapter! :) also, I really wanted to make a short chapter so it’s actually not incredible at all, i’ll make a better one for “chapter 4”, promise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my writing last chapter, probably wasn’t the best but I’m happy we could understand a bit more Y/N’s past. Enjoy!

You were sitting in jail, with special links to restrain a bit your powers. ‘Am I just going to stay here for the rest of my days?’ You thought. A man arrived, a policeman, to open your cell.

”What does that mean?” He looked at you with no conviction at all. “You’ve got a visitor.”

Huh? What the hell? Who would come and visit you? Aoki? No, he wouldn’t take that chance. But you literally have no friends left, no family left, no one. So who?

You got up and followed him, a bit curious but still scared to meet the said visitor. You arrived in a place with lots of tables and chairs. Lots of people were talking, and the only free table you could see was only taken by a stuffed animal. 

“My visitor is a stuffed... mouse? What animal is this anyway?” He let you go and told you to sit, still handcuffed. “He’s living, dumbass.”

You looked in front of you. Oh gosh, it moved. Well, _he_ moved, since apparently he’s living. 

“Hello Miss L/N. Very pleased to meet you. I am the Principal Nezu of U.A.” I sit more comfortably. “What does U.A. wants from me?”

He smiled a bit. Not a vicious smile, a warm smile. Good. He doesn’t seem dangerous. 

“My job is not to ask you questions. I do think that you are not a villain. So, I want to make a deal. So come back to society with U.A., and in exchange, you tell us a bit more about those persons you chase down. They all seem connected. An organization maybe?”

I sighed. Is he stupid or just too kind-hearted?

”So you would let me, someone you don’t know anything about, who just got arrested by the police, near children and more importantly the future of the heroes? Are you dumb or ar you testing me? This can’t be your real goal, you’re hiding something. Please, tell me you’re hiding something before I lose all faith in heroes for good.”

He cleared his throat and got closer to the table.

”You don’t seem like the type of person to hurt innocents. The proof? Even the criminals, you arrested them with decency. If you don’t hurt people... I don’t see you hurting children or manipulating them. Right?”.

Yup, he was right. Even for revenge, you wouldn’t hurt a child. 

“You will be watched by a hero. We named one specially for you.” You sighed. “Incredible! I have my personal hero. Yeah... will the leash be pink or blue? Or green, I love green!”

He smiled, trying to confort me. 

“You will be free to walk as long as we know where you go, with who, when and for how long. Inside of U.A., of course. Outside, you will stay and sleep in what was the ancient gymnasium. We have a new one, so the old one who was too small, just the size of a room with a kitchen will be the place you’ll live. Listen, I think you are a good person, deep down. The only real thing I want from you, is you coming back to society and learn from your mistakes.”

My... mistakes? I wanted to yell at him and flip back the table at him, but then I remembered. He doesn’t need to know. My mistakes: trying to protect my husband, my sister, my parents, and ending up losing all of them plus my baby. I took a deep breath. Focus, Y/N. You can do this. 

“What if I say no?” He looked at me in the blank of the eyes. “Then you will spend the rest of your life being interrogated.”

And I will never avenge my family. 

“Okay. Deal. But before leaving, I need a single thing.” He smiled at me. “Sure, what is it?” 

I showed him my hand. 

“I left my wedding ring at home. I won’t do anything without it.” He smiled, again. Fuck, how much does he smiles a day? “Of course, that is no problem at all.” 

I had a question to ask him, my turn. 

“Does U.A. really have the power to get me out of jail and to let me roam almost freely? I doubt it.” While he got up, he came next to me. “I just talked to the government. It’s not the first time I did that, you know.” 

So it always worked, before? I won’t behave like a saint, but I can’t take the chance to mess everything up and lose my ‘freedom’. 

P.O.V. Aizawa:

What? In U.A.? The Batman Copycat is in U.A. at the moment? Principal Nezu told me to come to the music room after my classes. I opened the door to see him, sitting next to the piano. 

“Hello, Aizawa. Thanks for coming.” He stood up to walk next to a woman sitting next to the window. “This is Y/N L/N. The Villain Hunter.” 

So, we finally had him? I mean, her? She looked at me and what the hell is wrong with her eyes? She has (e/c) fluorescents eyes. I’m pretty sure if we close the curtains and take off the lights, we would be able to see her eyes in the dark. 

“You will be in charge of her.”

Excuse me what? No, I clearly don’t have time to babysit a criminal. 

“Principal Nezu, I have a lot of work. I don’t think I’ll have time to...” he cut me before I could finish my sentence, thing he rarely does. “You’ll be fine, Aizawa. I have a lot of faith in you. May I talk to you privately for a moment?”

He walked with me outside the room. 

“I don’t think she is someone bad. She is extremely secretive, I do really think she has some personal motives related to her ‘activities’. We can put her back in the right way, and for that, I need you. The only thing you have to do is keep her close to you. I’m in charge of the rest.” 

I don’t have a choice, do I? 

“Fine. But I can’t be responsible for her 24/7.” He gave me a head yes. “I know that. Good luck and thank you, Aizawa.” 

Then he left, leaving me alone. I just opened the door again to look at the woman who was herself looking at the window. 

“L/N.” 

She didn’t even bothered to turn around. 

“I’m Shouta Aizawa, and you’ll have to stick with me if you don’t want to go back to jail.” She continued staring at the window. “Fine, Dad.” 

Oh man, she’s already getting on my nerves. Stay calm and make her understand who’s the boss. 

“You’re a funny one, aren’t you? Well, if you were smarter than funnier, you wouldn’t have been caught. Now, if you want to play as a kid and try to piss me off, off you go. But you won’t play long.” 

I walked to her and untied her. 

“Where do you live?” She kept ignoring me. “At the gymnasium.” I told her to stand up. “I’ll walk you there then close the door. If you try to escape, the alarm will ring so don’t try anything stupid, ok?” 

She put the shoulders up in a ‘I don’t care’ sign. She walked behind me, not saying anything, just apparently looking at the walls. In the message he send us, he told us to try and understand her motives. But why should I tell her? 

“The group you were hunting down. They did anything to you?” I wasn’t expecting an answer, just a ‘fuck you’ at the very least, but not what she just told me afterward. “You ever lost someone? Someone made by you?” 

Made by me? What was she talking about? 

“I don’t think so.” She sighed. “Then leave me alone.” 

I walked her back to the gymnasium. 

“If you have to take a shower, use the one in the girls locker room. You need anything else?” 

She shook her head to tell me no. 

“Tomorrow, I’ll come open here at 7:00. Be ready a bit before. If you don’t wanna wake up, I’ll drag y...” she cut my sentence. Her too, what’s with everyone today?! “No need to seize last words. I’ll assume it was something clever. If you want me to listen to you, just show me, no need to talk? Anything else? No? Good.” 

I swear if she didn’t had some important informations, I would have gutted her alive. But I’m a grown mature man, and I won’t start arguing with a Batman Copycat. 

“Whatever. Just be ready.” 

I left the gymnasium after closing it. I’ll just go on my night patrol and then I’ll go sleep. But I still don’t understand her sentence. ‘Someone made by you.’ An imaginary friend? But that’s not her quirk. Maybe that’s a clue? I hate guessing. When I look at her eyes, I didn’t saw hate, or pain, or anything. Just emptiness. Maybe a bit of conviction, but mostly emptiness. Hm. That’s not my problem anyway. 


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want Y/N to learn about U.A. and piss off Shouta. I know I’m not the only one 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing while eating a pizza and drinking a mojito without alcohol. My life. 😂😂

P.O.V. Aizawa:

My alarm woke me up from my very short sleep. I took a shower, a thing I rarely do now that I think of it, a speed breakfast and I headed to school. ‘Fuck, I have to go to the gymnasium wake up the Batman Copycat’ was my first negative thought of the day. I took the key to the gymnasium and opened it. 

I watched as the bed was clearly well done, she cleaned all the gymnasium in one night. But... where was she? I hope she haven’t ran away with some trick. 

“How long are you going to stare at my bed? It’s starting to make me feel uncomfortable.” 

I looked at my right to see her, with a notebook and a pen, probably writing something, as she looked at me with her outstanding (e/c) eyes. 

“I’m relieved I don’t have to drag you there myself.” 

She stood up as she puts her notebook and her pen under her pillow. Then she started to walk next to me. I wanted to warn her that if she uses her quirk while I can erase it, she’ll have a bad time afterward. 

“Do you know what my quirk is?” She sighed. “Eraser Head, right? You can erase quirks, let me guess?” I nodded. “Exactly. So if...” 

She stopped halfway to turn back to me. 

“If I wanted to use my quirk, I would have already done it. I haven’t reached my goal yet, but I can’t take the chance to have all U.A.’s blood sucking mosquitoes following my ass from close if I want to reach it. So stop with your childish threats, I got the message once.”

Blood sucking mosquitoes? She was referring about us heroes? She turned back around and started walking again. Her goal? Hm. This Batman Copycat goal is to be praised and loved, right? She probably lacked of attention when she was a child. 

“You’re a teacher, right? Even if you let me close to your students, what am I gonna do? I’m too old to follow classes.” I looked at the sky. How old is she? “How old are you?” She slowed down to walk at my rhythm. “28.” I sighed. That’s right, I haven’t thought about that. “Well, you can just help them. By lightening them, not corrupting them.” 

From the corner of my eyes, I could see her narrowing hers. 

“What are they studying at the moment?” Oh, she feels interested? But I still have to test her. “Heroes behavior in case of attack. Usually, I sleep when I give them work to do, so you stay awake to watch them.” 

We walked and use my identification card to get inside the U.A. building. We arrived inside my classroom. 

“Everyone, sit down. This is Y/N L/N, she is my assistant. Be nice to her.” 

After they all calmed down, I gave them some work to do, about the hero thing, took my sleeping bag and leaned against the wall. ‘Good night’, I thought to myself. 

P.O.V. Reader:

Did he just fell asleep? Oh, whatever. I took one of the papers on Aizawa’s desk. There were a lot of questions, like: ‘if one of your colleagues is dying, but other civilians need help, what would you do?’ Isn’t that natural for some kids to say ‘I would save the civilians!’ while we all know half of them would save their colleagues. 

“Hm... Miss L/N?” 

I looked up to see a pink girl raising her hand.

“I don’t understand a question.” 

Oh god damn hell, I’m not a teacher. I just walked to her.

“What don’t you understand?” She pointed a question with her finger. “How are we supposed to make a choice? If a loved one is threatened, but you can save a lot of civilians. Between your loved ones and civilians, what would you do?”

Hmmmm... what would I say as a teacher? Whatever, Mister Sleeping Bag is asleep right now, so I can just do it my way. 

“You can’t. Well, they expect you to know, but in the rush of the moment, you’ll let your instinct decide. Just write what your guts tell you to. Sorry, I’m no teacher.” She looked at me with big eyes. “How do I know what my guts are telling me?” 

I touched my ring finger. Whenever I didn’t know what to do, I asked him. Even if the ring wasn’t on my finger right now, I still was reassured. 

“Some would save the civilians. Others would save their loved ones. Some will try both. Some will run, some will think more, some will try not to damage the surroundings, others would call for help. I guess you can’t really know until you tried it.” She smiled. “What would your guts tell you to do?” 

Oh no, please don’t ask me questions. 

“Ok that’s enough, focus now girl.” 

She nodded and started writing. I would have loved seeing my children learning at school, then coming to me during dinner telling me what they learned. I would have taught them so much things. Children learn from their mother, I learned from mine and for what I understood, she learned from hers. 

“Okay, everyone. Give your papers to Miss L/N.”

Shit, he’s awake. I did so and put it on his desk. The bell rang and with Mister Sleeping Bag last words, they went eating. I was left alone with Erasure. 

“You thought it? What you said to Ashido, you thought it?” I turned to him. “Why would I say something I wouldn’t mean? I told her the truth, if she has to chose, inside her head she’ll flip a coin to decide. What would you do, Eraser Head?” 

He looked a bit at his student’s writings. 

“The civilians are our priority”. I kept looking at him. “But aren’t our loved one civilians as well?” He sighed. “We need to save the most we can.” I couldn’t believe it. “And abandon the few? Great things to teach children.” 

He turned to me. 

“How do you think the world works? You think we can save everyone and end up living happy for the rest of our days?” I scratched my neck. “We both know that can never happen, Eraser.” He narrowed his eyes. “Exactly. We can’t save everyone, so we save the majority we can.” 

He put his student’s copy inside his sleeping bag. 

“But what you said to Ashido earlier... was true and well thought.” I touched my finger again. The ring mark still haven’t disappeared yet. He looked at me. “Let’s go eat something. There is a market next to the school.” I narrowed my eyes. “Your beloved school took my wallet, Erasure. You’ll eat by yourself.” 

I walked out the room to go back to the music room. 

P.O.V. Aizawa:

She has no money? Why couldn’t Principal Nezu give it back to her? Mh, whatever. I was still thinking about the things she told Ashido. It was unprofessional, but a 100% right. She started to become more hesitant when Ashido asked her what would she do. She dodged it, like an obvious bullet. She already let her instinct decide and it didn’t ended up well? 

I went to the grocery shop and bought easy things to eat. I went back inside the U.A. Where did she went? I sighed as I just walked to the second floor. Then I heard a piano being played. All the students were eating at the moment, was it her? I got closer. She was also singing. 

“Please don’t go,  
I want you to stay  
I’m begging you please  
Please don’t leave here  
I don’t want you to hate  
For all the hurt that you feel  
This world is just illusion   
Always trying to change you...”

A sad song? For the ‘person made by her’ that she lost? Well, I can’t get in her personal life, I just need to... Principal Nezu got in the room. 

“Hello, Miss L/N.”

I couldn’t see them, I could only hear them talk. 

“Is everything all right here? Is mister Aizawa good with you?” He stopped before she answered. “Yes.” I could hear him sitting down. “Not in a talkative mood, aren’t you? Tell me, I tried to find some informations about you, your past... why was everything except your family registries, your date and place of birth and your basic informations cancelled? You did that?” 

Why would she do that?

“No, it wasn’t me.” She really wasn’t in a talkative mood. “Who was it then? A friend? Or did your husband did that?”

She has a husband? Where is he? He let her get caught like that? Then I heard the piano sit getting flipped over. 

“Don’t you dare talk about my husband! You don’t know anything from him, don’t compare him to me!” 

She hates herself that much? Who the hell is she? 

“I’m sorry, Miss L/N, I’m just trying to understand. I can’t find anything about you, so I’m a bit confused. As I can see, you have family. A mother, a father, a brother, a sister, and a husband. Is it true they all passed away?”

So her whole family’s dead? This is really a Batman scenario. 

“Yes. Don’t you talk about them again.” I heard him putting back the sit. “Why hunting Criminals then? Why not seeking revenge on those who hurted your family?” I heard her sigh. “Stop asking me questions, it’s painful. You don’t need to know.” I heard him sitting back again. “They took something else, right? Something you can’t get back. Something you would gladly kill to have back.” 

She hitted the window. 

“I’m done with you and your weird questions. You’re maybe even worse than them.” 

Shit she’s coming here. I took a ‘oh I just arrived’ vibe. She went out the music room and faced me. I handed her a sandwich. 

“You won’t hold the day if you don’t eat.” 

I was just ready to leave without expecting anything. 

“Thank you, Aizawa. That’s thoughtful.” 

I certainly wasn’t expecting a thank you. 

“No problem.” 

The day just ended pretty normally, as I just walked her back to the gymnasium. 

“I heard you sing a song. What was it?” She touched her finger. “Illusion by VnV Nation.” 

It’s not the first time she does that. She touches her ring finger, but there’s no ring. She took it off? 

“You heard the conversation between me and Principal Nezu after that?” I wanted to lie and tell the truth at the same time. “Just the beginning, I think.” “Oh.”

I let her enter inside the gymnasium. 

“Good night, L/N.” 

She waved her hand at me, then took her notebook and her pen back and started... writing or drawing I guess? I’ll leave her to it. 

I prepared myself for my night patrol. Why am I starting to feel like she’s hiding a real reason behind the fact she’s hunting criminals? 

P.O.V. Reader:

I continued drawing what I imagine my child being like. A boy, a girl? It kills me not knowing. 

“Y/N.” 

I got up. That voice...

“Aoki?!”

I sawed him coming closer to me. 

“Aren’t you a proper fellow, how did you got here?” He smiled. “Have you forgotten what my quirk is?”

Aoki can, when he thinks of someone’s body part he already saw, localize him. He’s really gifted with everything that is infiltration and hacking, so getting here, which is outside of U.A., is a piece of cake for him. 

“Why are you here?” He sit down. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. And I also deactivated the alarm. You and I, we can run away right now. Let’s go, Y/N!”

Oh no... sorry, Aoki. 

“I can’t, Aoki. I won’t avenge my family by running away. Here, I’ll find a safest way. But that doesn’t mean we’ll stop working together. I need to avenge 5 people, you need to avenge 3. And we will do it, together. But understand me...” He got up, visibly angry. “No, what I do understand is that those heroes have gotten inside your mind and are starting to control you. Can’t you see it’s a trap?!” 

I got up as well. 

“Me, being chased down by heroes and lose all stability is exactly what would want our enemies. I won’t give them that. Together, Aoki, we’ll break their lives. Let’s do it. Together. But for that, we need more time. If we rush, we’re lost. We’ll avenge them...” he finished our sentence. “Even if is takes a lifetime. I know.” 

I smiled at him. 

“And this hero who brings you back here. Don’t you need to get rid of him?” I smiled again. “No, he’s the key. If I gain his trust, I’ll be able do to anything.” 

He nodded. 

“Well then, I’ll see you, Y/N.” My smile got larger. “Bye bye, Aoki.” 

He got out and I lost his shape in the dead of the night. I’ll just do that, earn Erasure’s trust.


	5. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lmao my dog literally jumped on me while I was trying to get some inspiration so I just decided: dog. There will be a dog. 😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T FORGET TO DRINK IN FRANCE IT IS SOOOOO HOT

P.O.V. Aizawa:

The kids were running to improve their physical strength. They are progressing well, but they really need to mature a bit. I left L/N wandering somewhere, plus the kids seem to like her so there shouldn’t be any problems. I should just check on her right now. 

“L/N?” Dang it, where did she went? “Right here.”

I followed her voice only to see her petting a dog. I went to her. “Who’s dog is this?” She continued petting it. “Dunno. How did he got here? He seems hungry. We should give him something.” She never heard about the fact we should never give food to a stray? “Bad idea. He’ll lose the faculty to feed himself and will always come to humans to give him food.” 

She pouted a bit and got up. I felt someone coming from behind us. “Miss L/N? May I speak to you for a moment?” There was a small man, with a baldness, dressed in a suit and with some papers with him. I spoke up. “Who are you?” 

He smiled to me but I could understand my presence was irritating him. “I am Takeshi Obirata, a justice master. I was assigned to Miss L/N’s case.” I sighed. The kids must need me anyway. “I’m going back to my class. Come to me when it’s over. And don’t feed that stray.” 

I left them to return to the dopped kids. 

P.O.V. Reader:

What did he wanted from me? “Miss L/N, I’d like to ask you a few questions to make sure you’ll be able to live in society, without heroes monitoring you. After all that happened... do you feel stable psychologically?”

Oh man... I don’t need a psychiatrist. 

“Please stop with those questions. It’s not helping me at all.” He smiled. “My job is not to help you, it’s just to evaluate you. I don’t care about the rest.” 

Honest bastard... whatever, I’ll just dodge some questions and I’ll see for the rest. 

“Yes, I feel stable. Sad, but stable.” He wrote it down. “What is your main motivation?” Obvious. “To arrest this group of killers.” He wrote it down again. “And how do you feel here? Far from the battlefield?” 

The battlefield? Who is he, Pat Benatar? 

“I guess... more... relaxed?” He looked at me. “Do some situations remind you about the time you were abused, as a child?” 

This sentence sent a chill down my spine. How much does he know? “How do you know that?!” He put his glasses back. “It is my job. That is all.” I held my fist. “I’m not answering your stupid questions anymore!” I started running back to Eraser, the stray following me. 

I went to the gymnasium track where was Eraser and the other students. He turned to me. 

“You guys finished?” I nodded. The stray was looking at me in a loving way. I turned and saw that Takeshi Obirata was coming to us. Oh shit. He isn’t planning on letting me go, right? 

“Miss L/N, you shouldn’t run away like this. We aren’t done yet.” I sighed. “I’m not running away, I’m just saying your questions are pointless. You should learn how to make your questions useful.” I crossed my arms in front of my chest. “My questions aren’t useless. You can’t answer them because it hurts you too much to think about that.” I sighed, again. “Yes, exactly, so you should stop asking me about it.” 

He readjusted his glasses. “We’re not going to make any progression like that.” I gave him a ‘cool. I don’t give a shit’ smile. Eraser put himself between me and him. “If it is to difficult for her right now, can you give her time and come back later?” He just nodded. “Fine. But she needs to talk to me about a special time. We might localize her brother.”

Wait what... so he got the police report about my brother?! Oh man, Taisei... I hate my own brother, after everything he’s done. Buf I can’t wish for anything bad to happen to him. After all, he is the only relative I have left. 

“Thank you, Aizawa.” He turned back at me. “You shouldn’t run away from him. He said anything bad?” I scratched my neck. “Things I don’t want to talk about. And he’s pushing me back to them.” 

The police report also mentions my baby loss. If he had started talking about my baby, I would have slapped him, I definitely would have snapped. I was pregnant twice, and I lost my babies twice. I must be cursed. I named the first one Rie. I don’t know if it was meant to be a boy or a girl. When I lost it because of Taisei, we made another one five years later. I ended up losing him/her as well. 

“Maybe you should talk to someone.” He’s funny, I find such innocence appealing. “I don’t have anyone to talk to.” “We have a school nurse for that.” I stretched my back. “Do I look like the type of person to talk to an unknown person about my problems? Besides, I don’t have any problems.” 

Present Mic went to gather the students. “English class, everyone! Go and rest, Shouta!” I heard Eraser sighing. The dog behind me was licking my leg for attention. “We should find him a name! Gimme some ideas, Eraser!” He looked away. “I’m not good for that. Find one yourself.” 

As I petted his head, I had an idea. “I know! Let’s name him after you!” He turned his head down to me. “After me?” I smiled with all my teeth. “Let’s call him Grumpy!” He looked down with lots of severity. “I swear I’ll gut you.”

He went back inside to sleep, and I just told Grumpy to wait and stay still outside as I accompanied him. He put his sleeping bag on and immediately fell asleep. I sat on the window as I looked at the sky. It was really beautiful, but everyday the same. Once everything is done, once I avenged them... I’ll find them. I’ll be reunited with my family. I don’t know exactly what method I’ll use to end this all. But I’ll find my parents, Shio, Chisaki and my two babies, wherever they are. 

P.O.V. Third Person:

The young child was walking on a guardrail, her hair floating within the wind. Her fluorescents eyes were looking at everything in a passionate look. Everything looks so interesting in the point of view of a child. She then heard the man who raised her, thought he wasn’t her father at all, coming to grab her hand. “It is dangerous there, Rie. Don’t tempt the devil, you might fall.” 

The small child listened to him as she jumped on the ground. “Am I going to see my mother soon?” 

He walked with her at ‘home’. “Your mother is busy with herself. She doesn’t have time right now. But don’t worry, one day she’ll come.” The petite girl looked up at him. “Is it true I have her eyes?” He smiled. “Yes, indeed. You have.”


	6. Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, I wanna add feelings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grumpy, I wanna see more Grumpy!  
> In this chapter, I will use (Y/H): Your height.

P.O.V. Aizawa:

I was going inside the classroom where I left L/N alone. The kids were eating. I just opened the door to see her, in socks, holding her shoes to her hands, running everywhere. “What are you doing?” She stopped when she saw me. “There’s a huge cockroach! I can’t stand those horrible little creatures! There, help me, Eraser!”

She continued hitting everywhere on the ground to scare it. I hit behind a desk and the cockroach started running to another desk. I crushed it with my shoe. “You’re a god, Eraser.” I took a sandwich out of my pocket. “There, you should eat.” She looked at me weirdly. “You should stop spending money on me.” I crossed my arms. “What do you want me to do, starve you to death?” She laughed.

Gosh, she has the cutest laugh I heard in a while. “We should cook!” I raised a eyebrow. 

“Cook?” She smiled. “Yes, with Lunch Rush! The cooking hero! I mean, while you left me with those brats earlier, I took them cooking.” I furrowed my eyebrows. “Cooking? You were supposed to teach them things.”

What does she thinks school is, amusement? “Yes, teaching them things. You seem to forget I never teached anyone anything, that you’re the teacher here and you ask me to do something I have zero years of experience in.” Well, she wasn’t totally wrong. She clearly couldn’t teach.” You’re right. What did you made?” She smiled. “Some Kaiseki cooking. The traditional japanese cooking for the artists and the merchants.” I nodded. “A traditionalist, aren’t you?” She smiled. “My father was.” 

Her father... from what I heard of her conversation with Principal Nezu, her whole family’s dead. Maybe that is why she became a Villain Hunter. Where they killed? I felt her grabbing my arm. “C’mon, Eraser, I bet you’re hungry!”

She literally dragged me out of the classroom. “We shouldn’t...” She turned to me, still running. “C’mon, c’mon, free food is free food!” We went to the cafeteria, the other classes just finished eating. Lunch Rush came to us. “Hello, L/N. And Mister Eraser Head.” We said hello and I went to sit on a chair in front of a table. L/N brought me her meal. It was a bento of Kaiseki type. Really full. She sat in front of me and took a octopus. 

“See? I told you it wasn’t that bad!” I took a piece of fried meat. Man, it was delicious... how did she do that? “Who taught you to cook?” I saw her smiling, but smiling sadly. “My sister.” 

I didn’t wanted her to remember something that could hurt her, so I stopped my questions. “You’re someone good, Eraser.” I raised my head. Was I? “I’m actually kinda glad you’re the one in charge of me.” 

I looked at her as she was smiling at me. “Oh! There, eat that!” She took a piece of fish and brought it to my mouth. “This is the best I made!” 

She almost looked so innocent when I looked at her like that. It was almost adorable. She was smiling as if we were best friends, as if we knew each other for years. I took it with my hand and ate it. Yup, it was definitely delicious. I looked at her and she was clearly waiting for a commentary. 

“Yeah, it’s... not that bad.” She smiled, her sticks brought to her mouth. “Cool. I’ll cook for you then. I can’t stand the idea of repaying you for sandwiches, so accept that.” Cooking for me? She’ll do that? 

She started to stretch her back. “Mmmh... Grumpy must feel lonely! I should go check on him.” I sighed. “Still haven’t got rid of that stray? He can’t stay at U.A.” 

She put her hands in a prayer mode. “C’mon, just the time for me to find him a proper home!” I scratched my head. “It won’t be my decision. Just make sure nobody else find him but us.” She chuckled. “Promise! Our secret!” 

Our secret? I thought the Villain Hunter would be a 25 years old man, a muscle mountain, hateful, gigantic and would always brag about his vision of society. Instead, it is a 28 years old woman, (Y/H), secretive and reclusive, introvert but still kind of sympathetic. Really, this world is full of surprises. 

All of a sudden, a man with a lot of policemen entered the cafeteria. “Y/N L/N, we catched a villain who wants to talk to you, and only one. He says it’s about Chisaki L/N.” 

Chisaki? L/N? Someone from her family? She immediately stood up. “Where is he?!” 

The man told her he was in the high prison to contain his quirk. “Mister Shouta Aizawa, you should stay here. This is not your business.” He can’t. “This woman is my responsibility. I can’t let her roam out of U.A. without me.” 

He crossed his arms. “Sadly, you are not part of all of this. We have an authorization from your director. Please, let us do our job. We will bring her back to you in no time.” The policemen took L/N. 

“Don’t worry, Aizawa! Don’t forget Grumpy! And finish my bento, don’t throw it, it took time!” 

Seriously? Her last words are about a stray dog and a bento? This girl really is unusual. Anyway, who is Chisaki?

P.O.V. Reader:

Those guys put me in the back seat of a car. I will finally meet a guy who knows something. Something related to my sister. I was there. I saw everything, I witnessed everything. And yet, there was one single detail I never could put my hands on. The identity of the man who kidnapped us and let my sister get brutally murdered. Was it him? I have some little things to discuss with him. 

They let me out of the car and I went into the prison. “This is Y/N L/N. We are here for Yuno Merioku.” 

Yuno... Yuno Merioku... never heard it. They let me in front of a glass, where was sitting a man, in a chair, with is entire body tied with some solid straps. An inspector got close to me and whispered some things in my ear. “Be careful about what you say. If you get all sentimental and cause his mutism, we won’t get any answers. I understand your position, but please try to restrain your feelings.” I nodded. 

I sat in a chair, behind the other side of the glass. Only a simple piece of glass was separating me from this pile of crap. “Hello, Miss L/N. It’s been a long time.” Stay calm, Y/N. You can do this. 

“Hello. Sorry for that question, but who exactly are you?” He chuckled. “You really are adorable. As the first time we met. I immediately fell in love with you.” Sick bastard...

“I am Yuno Merioku. I value beauty and esthetic, especially in killing. By watching how you killed that man after he raped your sister was quite... messy. I felt like I needed to correct that.”

I never wanted to kill this man. Simply, my whole family was gathered in a weird place, and threatened by some weird men, including one who raped Chisaki. It was kill or being killed. 

“But my love for you never faded. At the second where I put my eyes on you, I realized... esthetic and beauty were the words to describe you. There’s nothing to believe in, nothing to pray for, no need to obey rules, but you need to do more than praying to accomplish anything. I always was surrounded by all those people, idiotics, who worked, and payed, and ate, and pissed, and worked, and payed, and ate, and pissed... an eternal cycle. Where can you find beauty in that? But what about some people who had to learn by themselves? A family who rised from the ashes, a father, a mother, and three beautiful children. They broke this cycle. They didn’t just worked and everything, they brought a new vision of the world in a tiny little village. It was beautiful... but those others, they criticized them, they called them weirdos, and evils, and wanted to expel them from the village to keep their traditional boredom. Stupid... the youngest daughter never really understood everything, but there was one thing for sure: her innocence had faded. There is one certain thing about innocence: once you lost it, you can never get it back. I could see it inside her fluorescent eyes. And then I understood what was the main cause of this innocence loss. I blame the other villagers, but they only had a tiny part in that innocence loss. No, the real deal... was this little girl’s brother. This abject creature broked, destroyed something perfect. This little girl needed to stand in the light, she would have helped breaking this awful circle of biases and stereotypes... and instead she went into the chaos and the darkness, broken and crying. It resulted on being someone so scared of others, so scared to stand out that she started copying them, being like them. The perfection was starting to imitate the draft. How could that be? So scared to stand out and claim who she really was, so instead of bringing something new she decided to work, to eat, to pay and to piss like everyone else?! Your brother broke the perfection you once were! If only he never was born!”

And the villagers are the weirdos? No, he is! “So instead of aiming for my brother, you decided to kill my entire family? Where’s the logic in that?” 

He chuckled. “So innocent... you grew back even more innocent than you once were... how is it possible? Innocence can never be brought back. How can you be so attractive? How can you be so interesting, so fascinating?” I can’t stand this guy, he needs serious help. “That doesn’t answer my question.” 

He looked at me with strange eyes. “Believe me or not, I had no part in the murder of your family. I had no interest in them, I wouldn’t want to waste time in killing them. I didn’t even wanted them dead in the first place, but.. well, things happened the way they happened. Believe me, you wouldn’t even be surprised.”

Surprised? By what? “If I am the perfection, shouldn’t you tell me a bit more?” He started laughing out loud, a creepy ass laugh. “You were the perfection, you’re not anymore. Someone else is. And I wouldn’t want to tell you, even if you still were. Don’t forget, a perfection is a perfection because no one touched it yet.” I scratched my chin. “You said you knew me as a child. So you were... in my village?” He chuckled again. “It’s complicated, I can’t tell you more. If I told you too much, you might be the one to soak the current perfection. And I can’t let that happen.” I rose up. “What does the current perfection looks like?! Who is it?! Talk to me, goddammit, Yuno!!”

He looked away as if he couldn’t see or hear me. I started to hit on the glass. Some policemen arrived, grabbed me, and got me out the room. The detective from earlier, Kurosaba, went to me. “He got silent in the end, but we could still learned some things. He was once in your village, he always followed you and is at the bottom of the hierarchy. Godd job, L/N.” 

I furrowed my eyebrows, exhausted, ready to burst into tears. “Good job... good job?! What could we learn about him, his organization, or the organization’s motives for killing my family? Nothing! What is perfection?! Who is the current perfection, do I know him or her, is it even a person?! Is he even part of the organization, or simply a pawn?! The only thing we know is he might have come as a visitor to our village! Waw, so valuable! Our village was the pillar of the pottery, people went visiting everyday! We learnt nothing! Don’t you dare praise me, it hurts even more!” 

I knew he couldn’t do anything about the current situation, but I needed to yell and unfortunately, he was the person right in front of me right now. He put a hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry, L/N. Take your time to process.” Then he left. Yeah, exactly, like absolutely everybody. They always left. I touched my ring finger. Tears started running through my cheeks, I couldn’t stop them anymore. “I’m sorry, Sugar...”

My voice was distorted because of the tears, my chest hurted because of all the pain I felt. “I failed to learn something, again... we must be strong, you always told me that but... how can I be strong when I’m the only one fighting? Each time I take a step, I recede... how can that be... Shio, I need you I can’t do this anymore...” 

I ran off the prison to get some air. I tried to stifle my crying, but they needed to roam free. They needed to shout they were here, to come out, to take some weight away from me. I can’t tell them to stay in my eyes, there’s to many. As I continued sobbing on the sidewalk’s floor, some policemen went to tell me to get back in the car. I knew I couldn’t stay there, but I just wanted to disappear, right now, I wanted people to leave me alone. I got up and, without any conviction, went inside this damn car. They drove me back at U.A. 

I got out and Grumpy started running to me. He literally jumped on me and started licking my face, clearly wanting to cuddle with me. That is what I needed, affection. 

“What’s up, big boy? Aizawa took good care of you?” I heard someone walking to me. “I tried my best.” I got up to face him. He looked less tired than before. “Thanks, Eraser. He looks great.” 

He walked to me. “I finished your Kaiseki Bento. You really are good at cooking.” It made me kinda happy to hear that. Only Chisaki and my mother would praise me for my cooking. My father always find it good, but never said anything. So having someone else finally saying it... “Thanks, Aizawa! I’ll make another one, promise!” He walked to me. “So, about this investigation I’m not supposed to be aware of... it’s done?” Well... “I wouldn’t say done... we’ll see.” “Okay.”

He doesn’t want to know more? He understands what concerns him and what doesn’t. I really kinda like him. He turned his back and started walking. I followed him, and Grumpy followed me. I still don’t get it... “the perfection is someone else.” He said I could soak the perfection, which means I have a way of getting in contact with this perfection. I surely know him or her. Someone in U.A.? Someone I arrested? Who? What am I missing? Geez, all of this is making my head hurts so much... 

I stopped as I leaned on a wall, a hand on my forehead. This didn’t went unnoticed by Mister Sleeping Bag. “What is it? Does your head hurts?” I shook it. “No... no, sorry.” I quickly picked up the pace as Grumpy started licking my leg. As he also noticed I wasn’t well? “You know, I really don’t mean to insist, but... if you have problems, you should really talk to someone. It doesn’t have to be someone in the school, it can be a friend, or family... it can really help. You don’t have to say everything, only what you need to evacuate.” I crossed my arms. “I already have someone to talk to, I talk to this person on the daily.” 

I don’t need anyone but Shio to talk you. My wedding ring and my ring finger are like my portals to Shio. I can communicate with him via them. I don’t need anyone else. 

“Does this person helps?” Jesus, yes. “Yes, of course.” He stopped to look at me. “And is this person alive?” I looked at him with big eyes. I couldn’t even talk, I was so choked by everything, from my meeting with Merioku to him knowing things he shouldn’t know, I forgot how to talk. “Sorry, weird question.” He started walking again. I touched my ring finger as Grumpy was waiting for me to continue walking. No, this is not a weird question. I’m weird. I’m weird because I killed my child. Because of me, my baby is dead. 

Merioku isn’t a monster, he saw the monster within me, the one I couldn’t assume! I treated him as a monster because he was the only one who could tell I was one. Maybe Shio hates me. I’m talking to him, but maybe he doesn’t want to talk to me! He thinks I’m a monster! No, he knows I’m a monster! 

I couldn’t stop the tears from falling because crying was such an habit right now it went unnoticed. I couldn’t see right, my sight was all dizzy. I couldn’t breathe well, I was starting to lack air... I started walking away from Grumpy and Aizawa as I made my way back to the parking. I heard Grumpy barking and Aizawa calling out my name. I couldn’t breathe. I leaned on again, on the same wall, as my sight really became blurry. The tears were falling, the air was lacking. I was really making a big panick attack. 

“L/N?” Aizawa was standing behind me, as I really had troubles breathing. He sat in front of me and took my head in his hands. “L/N, look at me. What’s wrong? Tell me.” I shook my head as I still couldn’t breathe normally and tears were falling down as if they were racing. 

He took his cellphone. “Do you want me to call someone? Are you doing asthma?” I burst out in tears as I couldn’t hold them in. I gasped for air every time a new one was unveiling down my cheeks. I held Aizawa on his shoulders, as he was trying to comfort me. All my emotions went out, from sadness to frustration, then anger, incomprehension, deception, paranoia, and even self-hate. All of this while Aizawa was petting my back. 

At one moment, it stopped. My eyes were sore from crying that much. I didn’t have any tears left. It felt good, crying, taking away all the pain. Sadly, Aizawa had to be there. And that was kind of disturbing. What do I tell him now? “Hum... sorry for... crying like that. I’m better now.” He stood up and helped me standing up. “You sure you’re okay? You wanna stop somewhere or...” I scratched my eyes. “No, fine. I think I just needed to evacuate a bit. Nothing that bad.” That was, of course, a lie, and he doesn’t seem like the type of person easily fooled. 

“I’m just going to the gymnasium. Sorry.” I started running with Grumpy. “Wait!” I’m sorry, Aizawa, but my revenge can’t wait.


	7. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Aizawa trying to understand L/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe in you  
> I give up everything just to find you  
> It has to be with you  
> To live, to breathe   
> You’re taking over me
> 
> Taking over me~Evanescence

P.O.V. Reader (flashback)

“Y/N! Can you replace me for five minutes please?” I turned my head as I was simply washing my hands. “Sure.” I was working at the town hall of my town. 

I was taping on the computer as a man went running to me. “Excuse me, I need to redo my identity card. I lost it.” I looked at him. Handsome man. “Sure, what is your name?” “Shio L/N.” 

I entered all the informations such as birthday date, the date of the i-card loss, place of living... “We will call you whenever we finished it.” He smiled at me. “How much time will it take?” Huh... I don’t know, I’m not a psychic. “I don’t know, Sir. We’ll call you. It’s the only thing I can say.” He smiled at me as he turned his back and was ready to leave. But surprisedly, he turned again to face me. “I’m sorry, have we met before?”

Yes, I remember you, Shio L/N. Right now, I’m 21. Last year, you were an educator. I was caught stealing in few shops, and finally when they catched me, you were the one, with your job, who gave me a big lecture about respect and law. So interesting, really. I sighed. 

“I don’t think so, Sir. Now, if we’re done here, I would like to continue my work. Have a good day.” 

P.O.V. Reader (end of flashback)

I was looking at the ceiling, my wedding ring between my thumb and my index. Grumpy was sleeping on my legs. I heard someone knocking on the gymnasium door. Probably Aizawa. Yes, I should apologize. I fell in tears in front of him and ran away the second after. He let me spend the night at the gymnasium, and now he’s coming to get me the morning. 

I got up, while listening to a cute whimper from Grumpy. I probably woke him up. I opened the door. “Listen, Aizawa, I-...” what the... 

I looked at him with big eyes. “Mister Obirata?” Yes, the justice master, the one asking too much questions. “Hello, Miss L/N. May I talk to you for a moment? Is that your dog?” Shit. “Uh... yes... I mean...” 

I smiled to him and closed the door as I joined him outside to dodge the subject. “What did you wanted to tell me?” 

“Yuno Merioku is dead.” What?! No, no, no!! “Fuck! When, where, who did that?! They had no right!” He readjusted his glasses. “He committed suicide by biting his tongue. Really, a tragic accident.” Accident? No, those guys clearly don’t do shit without knowing it’s the only real choice. He contacted the others. Who?? “I found the autopsy report of your sister Chisaki.”

I put a hand on my head. “Don’t say anymore. I know what you wanna say.” I looked down. “You’re going to blame me for it, is that it?” He cleared his throat. 

“I heard the record of your talk with Yuno Merioku. What do you think perfection is? Do you think, for him, you can be perfection again?” What is this, an interview? “I can’t be perfection for him again, since he’s dead, duh. And hard for me to become ‘perfection’ while I don’t even know what that means to him.” 

I saw him clearing his papers. “You can’t stay here, Miss L/N.” I slightly widened my eyes. “I beg your pardon, what?” He cleared his voice, again... 

“Well, is your rehabilitation over? Or can’t we let you roam free anymore? We can’t keep you here forever. What if we do that with every villain? U.A. gave you a big opportunity, but it’s over now. You need to leave your place to another person.” 

Shit. And I was trying to guess what will be the next shit that’ll happen in my life, I think I figured out. “Where will I go? Clearly, you can’t let me walk freely.” 

He scratched his cheek, clearly disinterested. Thanks pal, you could at least show a bit of compassion. “The judges will decide. Either you’ll go back to jail and considering that everything went well during your ‘journey’ here, you might be able to go outside sometimes, either a hero will have to take care of you to watch over you.” Yes, great. As I said to Principal Nezu, my personal hero. I love it, really... 

“L/N?” I looked above the small Justice master’s head. “Aizawa?” 

He looked at Obirata. “Sir. Is there a problem?” Obirata turned to him. “No. Well, an issue, probably. Miss L/N here needs to leave, she can’t stay here. Either she’ll go back to jail, either she has to be under the watch of a hero. The judges will chose. But she can also submit her own choice and the judges will see. What do you prefer, Miss L/N?” I looked at the ground as I kept toying with my wedding ring. I can’t let it go, not now. Well. I guess prison will be my destination. I looked up to make eye contact with Aizawa. “You’ll take good care of Grumpy till you find him a proper home, kay? At the south of the prefecture, there is a center that welcome the strays. Could you conduce him here? He needs to be happy.” 

I squeezed my ring. I wanted to squeeze Shio’s hand, right now. To have him squeezing me in his arms. Obirata gave me the autopsy report of Chisaki. “Kurosaba wanted you to have it. He said... it was valuable information.” I took it with shaking hands. I was ready to see it. Ready to see what my claws did to my sister. I saw it, that night. But my brain suppressed it from my memories, and I’m kinda glad it did. 

“You said if she was taken under a hero custody, she could be rehabilitated?” Huh? Aizawa? “Then I can be her hero.” 

Oh my... I’m sure he didn’t meant it that way, but the way he said it... “a hero is meant to save people. If I can’t help someone, then...” Obirata cut him, clearly uninterested about what the blacked-hair heroes has to say. “Great, she’ll live with you.” 

Aizawa straighten his back. “What?” Oh yes, Aizawa. You should never say something without knowing all the details. “Since you consented to it, she’ll live with you, she’ll come at U.A. with you. Here, sign this paper.” Oh, poor Erasure. I had to say something. 

“He didn’t know this part. He doesn’t consent anymore.” He didn’t even look at me. “I did not asked it to you, Miss L/N.” Aizawa took the paper and looked at it slowly. “You’re not obligated, Eraser. Don’t worry.” He looked at me, more gently than usual. “I’m a hero. And I can’t let someone on the path of rehabilitation get taken back to jail. But I can’t have someone in my house either. But Principal Nezu insisted on me keeping an eye on her. I’m forced to consent.” He signed the paper, then looked at Grumpy. “We’ll take him to this center together.” 

I put my wedding ring on. I had to feel him grabbing my hand. I’ve beaten the odds, Shio!! Obirata said goodbye to us and left. I still held Chisaki’s autopsy report. I squeezed it so hard it might break. Aizawa looked at me. “This is also something I need to sign?” I looked up. “No... it’s... confidential.” 

I got closer to Mister Sleeping Bag. “You... sorry for... that. I’ll have to live with you and... I’ll try not to be a bother... and... I’m sorry! I’ll cook! Sorry...” 

“Why do you always apologize?” 

That’s right. Why do I always apologize? Why does everyone always ask me this question? I kept my head down, as a sign of defeat. “Because...” 

I looked up at him again. “That’s the only thing I can do right now.”

P.O.V. Aizawa:

“That’s the only thing I can do right now.” 

She said that as if it was a logic answer. As if it was known. “Pack your things. I’ll call a cab.” She shook her head. “We’re moving?! Right now?!” 

I sighed. “We’re Saturday, girl. The only reason I came back to school is for you.” She facepalmed. 

“Haha! Sure, yes... wait really?” I sighed, again. She really was acting like a child sometimes. “Well, I don’t have a lot of things, I’ll be quick... wait here Grumpy!” 

She really was attached to this dog. Well, she’s alone, he’s like the only figure she sees everyday who keeps her company. Well, with me, but me and her, it’s professional. She went out with a tiny suitcase. “It’s so small, what do you put in there?” 

She looked at me in a ‘duh’ way. “Clothes. That’s all I have.” Most girls take 5 suitcases only for skin creams, and she has a tiny one for clothes. Grumpy jumped on her as I was calling a cop. “The paper you had earlier. You haven’t forgotten it?” She smiled. “Between the pads and the bras!” She really was spontaneous. 

We moved inside the cab that took us home. During the whole route, I could feel her tense. Was it because of this paper? We finally arrived in front of my apartment. “I live in the fifth floor. You need help for that suitcase?” She shook her head. “Nope.” We finally arrived in the apartment. I showed her everything. “This is your bedroom.” She looked at me. “Where will you sleep?” 

I pointed the couch. “There.” She shook her head again. “It’s your house. I’ll sleep on the couch, I’m used to anyway.” 

She stretched. “Are you sure leaving Grumpy to Mr. Yamada was a good idea?” I trust Hizashi like I trust no one else. “Yes, he’ll conduce him to the stray center. Have no fear.” 

She let out a yawn. “Okay, well I’ll cook for lunch. What do you want?” Truly? I don’t care as long as I eat. 

“Just make something.” She nodded as I took her suitcase and put it next to the couch. I’m not stupid, she doesn’t trust me. She said she put the confidential paper between the pads and the bras. Some things a man like me shouldn’t touch in a woman’s suitcase. She’s afraid I’ll peak inside for this paper. Whatever it is, it’s hella important. But it’s not my concern. What is, is if we’re living together, we should learn to trust each other. 

“There, I made something quick. Tomato salad with fish and fried chicken.” I sat in front of her at the table. 

As I saw her eating, I noticed she put her ring on. Her wedding ring? I never saw it before. Is there a reason she decided to put it now? Hah, I shouldn’t get involved in what isn’t my concern. But there’s something about her... her whole presence is a call for help. I wonder why... stay out of this, Shouta! 

“Are you okay? You’re making a strange face. You don’t like it?” Shit. “No, no, it’s per... good. I was just lost in my thoughts.” This time, she made a strange face. 

“So you have a soul? Interesting...” I narrowed my eyes, but still found the joke funny. “Haha, very funny. Finish your plate before I choke you with it.” I got up to wash my dishes. She then did the same. 

I helped her cleaning the sofa. “You sure you don’t wanna take the bed?” She sighed, but nicely. “Yes, I’m sure, Mister Aizawa.” 

Mister Aizawa? That’s new. She was clearly saying it in a cute way. Shit, what am I thinking about!! 

“I’ll take a shower. Make yourself comfortable.” She nodded. 

P.O.V Reader:

Aizawa went inside the bathroom. Is it time? Time to look about Chisaki’s autopsy? I took a deep breathe. Chisaki, forgive me. I opened my suitcase to take the creased paper. 

“Breathe..” 

I opened it to find written details. 1089 claws marks all over her body. Unrecognizable. Her jaw was detached from the head and the head almost detached from the rest of the body. Her stomach distorted. I closed the paper to take another deep breathe. Calm down, calm down... think about that sweet revenge... I then looked at the picture. I couldn’t even recognize my own beloved sister. She was everything to me, when I was a child. My parents were always working, my brother Taisei was awful, I only had her. She was the only one. 

And I couldn’t recognize her. How could that be? Tears were pricking my eyes as I looked at what was left of her. Her beautiful lips torned off. Her eyes almost gone. Her teeth broken. Her head extracted, only a few pieces of flesh were keeping it connected to her neck. 

A sudden envy of vomiting broswed down my entire body. This is... no, was Chisaki. And I did this. My parents always told us we should stick together, and I killed her. After everything she has done for me. I was such a sinful piece of shit. 

A world caught my attention. No. No, not again. This can’t be happening. It was like a punch to the guts. My mouth opened automatically, I had to put one hand on my belly to contain this vomiting envy. Killig mine wasn’t enough, I had to take hers as well?! I knew it. The organization didn’t chose this date by pure hazard. They knew, and they acted because they plotted it. Tears started running away from my eyes, again. Was I only good at crying?! I wanted to yell, to yell at life that this was unfair. I heard Aizawa coming out of the shower. I wiped out the tears and smiled at him as I quickly put the paper in my suitcase. 

“You okay? You’re red.” I nodded three times like a child and passed him without saying a word. If I started talking, I would have burst into tears. I went quickly inside the bathroom as I locked the door. Fucking life. You cursed me? Fine, I’ll curse you. I have the quirk Devil, after all.


	8. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some conflict! As we say in my country “faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelings, nothing more  
> Trying to forget

P.O.V. Aizawa:

Why is she like that? She locked herself quite rapidly inside the bathroom. I saw a paper sticking out of the suitcase. I should really stay out of this. 

As I passed it to close the window, I saw blood. A picture of someone covered in blood. Obirata... what are you giving her? Is that even legal? He was giving her pictures of dead people. That is illegal. I took the paper out of the suitcase. Man, it was awful... this sent a chill down my spine. A crime scene picture and next to it, an autopsy report. Who was it? I mean, what was left of this person... 

Chisaki... L/N?! She is part of L/N’s family! Her sister, cousin... how old was she? Age of death: 30. She was so young, so probably her sister. Why would Obirata give her pictures of her butchered sister? That is cruel. Killed by claws due to a quirk. Who’s quirk? No, it can’t be... L/N’s quirk, right? No, there can be so much people out there with a quirk implying claws. I should stay out of this, this is not my business. I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t doing anything illegal with dead people pictures. 

As I looked down to close it, the autopsy report fell. That is when I saw it. The hurtful truth. One week pregnant. She had a baby inside her. Someone butchered a pregnant woman. What kind of monster... I shouldn’t get too sentimental here. I closed it and put it back. 

She then got out of the shower. “I’ll go buy some things at the grocery store, Nezu send my wallet back. Anything you would like in particular?” 

She looked devastated, if her state could even be described in a word. She looked at me as if she wouldn’t mind me killing her, right now. She looked empty. So empty, emptier than me when I lost one of my valuable friend. “Eraser?” 

Shit, I needed to look normal. “No, nothing. I just don’t eat much sweets.” She nodded. I’m not supposed to let her roam freely. “Wait, L/N!” 

She turned around. “I’ll go with you.” She sighed. “I already told you, Eraser. My goal implies me staying with you. I know you can’t trust me, but just give me a chance.” I can’t take that chance. “I said I’ll go with you.” 

She stayed with me, time for me to put shoes on. We then headed to the grocery store. During all the time where she chose healthy products and healthy food, she didn’t say a word. 

When it was our turn to pay at the supermarket checkout, she gave money but forgot the items. “Miss?” She turned out. “Shit, sorry!” She grabbed the bag and quickly headed out. 

I joined her. “Want me to carry the bag?” She looked away, the head in the clouds. “L/N?” She turned to me. “Hm?” 

She didn’t heard? She really was affected by all that, I just hope she won’t try to find her sister’s murderer like the Batman Copycat she is. “Want me to carry the bag?” She shook her head. “I’m fine.” 

I hate to admit that, but I prefered her happy and teasing. “Say, L/N...” she cut me. “Please... can you call me Y/N? L/N is... too much things.” Sure, L/N is her husband’s name. “If you want. Y/N, where do you come from?” 

She looked in the air again. “I come from a little village in the East. It was the pillar of the Japanese pottery, that was the pride of our village. It was called Hashiratōki. I lived almost my whole childhood there.” I just wanted to know a bit more, maybe I could for once understand something. “You read my file, haven’t you? To be in charge of me, you read my whole story, right? Why do you ask if that’s the case?”

I crossed my arms. “I don’t know anything about you.” She turned to me for the first time since the grocery store. “Really?” I gave her a head yes. 

“Oh. Well... that’s great then. I’m afraid of you learning everything.” 

P.O.V. Rie:

I was drawing what I think was my mom with a chalk on the ground. I heard Miss Reina coming in, so I hid my drawing with a carpet. “Rie, child. It’s time for the tests.” I turned back to her. “I already did 12 tests this morning. I’m tired, Miss Reina. I wanna rest.” 

She sat down in front of me. “We already talked about that, child. You are the perfection. We can’t lose time. You hit the perfect time, the perfect age to exercise your power. The ancient perfection was your age when a collegue spotted she was what she was. But she lost. Do you want to lose?” 

What does losing mean? It’s never a good word, right? So I don’t wanna lose. “What happened to the ancient perfection?” She cleared her throat. “She lost herself. In an eternal loop of disaster and abyss. Like everyone else.” I tilted my head. “Can’t she become the perfection again?” She shook hers. “No. She lost herself. It’s too late.” 

I got up. I don’t want to lose myself in a loop of abyss and disaster. “Okay. But just one.” She smiled and also got up. “Just one test, child.” 

P.O.V. Reader:

After I cooked dinner, Eraser went on his night patrol. He installed an alarm so that if anyone got in or if I tried to leave, it would ring like crazy. I just chilled on the sofa as I drawed my entire family except Taisei. My mother, Ritsuko. My father, Keiichi. My sister, Chisaki. And finally, Shio. I received a message on my phone. From Kurosaba. ‘Miss L/N, you are officially on the Merioku’s case. Apparently, you are of important value. Before he died, he wrote: L/N is the perfection. Apparently, you still are the perfection. We’ll call you for more.’ 

L/N is the perfection? But Merioku literally told me I was not the perfection, that someone else is. Another person who carries the same last name as me? I then received another message. From Aoki this time. ‘Y/N, I found one of the organization’s base! I send you the location!’ 

Aoki... don’t go alone, you idiot! Those bastards clearly don’t have any problem killing pregnant women, they won’t have any killing a young adult! I got up. Sorry, Aizawa, I’d rather lose the 1% of trust you gave me than losing Aoki. I put a cloak and shoes on and went away by the window. The alarm rang like crazy while I just jumped from houses to houses to the location Aoki send me. 

I was in front of a cave in a beach. “Aoki?” I went inside the cave while using my Devil quirk to see in the dark. I just heard voices. 

“Stop interrogating him about her! She is not the perfection anymore, she can’t become it again!” “Yes she can, you bloody idiot!” 

Were they talking about... me? I saw Aoki beaten up in a chair. “I followed her everyday since we murdered her family! I’m sure she can become it again!” 

I started to feel even more angry as I just wanted to go in and beat the living shit out of them. “We have another perfection!” He pouted. “The other perfection is exactly like her! Her or her daughter, it’s the same!” 

My mind became blank for like... 5 seconds. 5 seconds to process what he just said. I wanted to go in, to squeeze them so they can tell me everything they know. I wanted to yell in joy, to the fact my baby girl was alive. But I was so frustrated not knowing where she was. It’s a girl! My baby is a girl! Rie is a girl! Wasn’t there anyone else? 

“We just got the boss answer! Let’s kill this guy!” 

I bumped in as I jumped on one of them, knocked him out then threw him on the other. I grabbed the still conscious one. “Where is she?! The perfection, where is she?!” He grabbed his talkie-walkie. “Boss, we got a problem!” 

I broke the machine then slapped him countless times to evacuate my anger. “Where is the goddamn perfection?!” He looked at me. “Piss... off....” I punched him then heard people coming in. Shit... I grabbed Aoki, broke one of the walls then ran outside, him on my shoulder. I ran with adrenaline for like what... 30 minutes? I fell on my knees and put Aoki on the ground, next to a road. 

I breathed heavily as I just wanted to punch the nearest thing for hours. “Y/...Y/N...” 

I got closer to Aoki. “Stay still Aoki or it might hurt even more.” He tried to move. “Why... why did you went alone you dumbass?! You could have been killed! Why did you send me a message only when you arrived?! Not before?! Did you knew my kid is alive?! Oh my god, is she safe? Are they mistreating her?! Rie!” I couldn’t calm down, so Aoki put a hand on my leg to reassure me. 

I realized now. I didn’t treat Aoki as a lover, because he wasn’t one. I didn’t treat Aoki as a friend, because he wasn’t one. It was only professional, but he was always here. When it wasn’t right. I wouldn’t call him a friend because we never did anything together, anything friends does. But... he was like a kind of brother. A brother I was not especially close to. Like my real brother. 

“You’ll find her, Y/N... I’ll help you...” I got up. “We need to take you to a hospital, Aoki... I can’t let you bleed to death like that...” I gave him a piggyback ride as I called an ambulance once I had some connection. Aizawa will come and get me there, and I’ll get scold to death. Wait for me, Rie. I’ll swear I’ll find you.


	9. A spirit Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little talk between Aoki and Aizawa ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny how you think I’m bothered  
> Know I’m nothing like the others  
> Shouldn’t have messed with me cuz I heard   
> That you’re afraid of monsters  
> Monsters
> 
> Kira ft. Gumi~Monster

P.O.V. Aizawa:

Furious. This was the word to describe me, furious. I thought I could trust her, only a little bit. I thought she was a grown and mature woman. I entered the hospital. They let me finish my night patrol before calling me, saying that the woman under my responsibility had broken the window of my house, and was found by an ambulance, near a road, with a young man bleeding out on her back. I went to the reception. 

“I’m Shouta Aizawa, the police told me to come here after Y/N L/N was found.” The woman entered my name then told me to go room 205. I thanked her then walked rapidly to this room. I didn’t even bothered knocking, I opened it with rage and deception. “Y/N!” 

I found a sleeping Y/N, the head on the legs of the young man she was probably carrying on her back, the rest of the body on the hospital floor. This young man turned to me. “She went through a lot, she just fell asleep. Can you give her time to rest?” 

I closed the door behind me as I kept looking at this man. “You two know each other? Or she just casually found you bleeding to death on a road like that?” 

He smiled as he caressed her head. “I’m Aoki Jikishira. We met almost two years ago. You’re the one in charge of her, right?” I nodded. “She only escaped because I send her a message telling her I was in danger. She really wanted to earn your trust, you know. She wouldn’t have escaped if it wasn’t for me.” I scratched my chin. “Or she could have send me a message saying there was an emergency and I would have come with her. That’s what cellphones are made for.” 

He laughed a bit. What was funny? “When she’ll wake up, take it easy. She might want to find some people and get rid of them as quickly as possible.” Really? “What makes you say that?” 

He looked at her again. Is he... her boyfriend? “You don’t know, do you? The whole story? Do you know it?” I sighed. “Her family’s dead, probably all murdered. Her sister was pregnant when she died. She has a husband, who probably died as well. Not a pleasant story, am I right?” I just said all of this, but maybe her husband is alive. 

He tilted his head. “Yeah, that’s... incomplete, but right. She has a new purpose now. Whatever happens, you won’t be able to keep her away from that purpose, it’s extremely important to her.” I got closer to the wall, in order to rest on my back. “And what is that purpose?” 

He literally avoided my question by making a comment about the sky. “Aoki?” I frowned. 

Y/N rose her head to look at the young white haired man. She then looked at me and I could see fear in her eyes. Yes, I wanted to yell the shit out of her, but clearly I can’t do that in a hospital unless I want to get kicked out. “Aizawa...” 

I took a deep breathe then looked at her. “Do you know what cellphones are made for? Do you understand my patience has limits? I’ve been only too kind and understanding towards you. You could have been killed, kidnapped, badly hurt or even lost! You’re under my responsibility, I should never have left you alone, you’re not worthy of my trust! Seriously, you’re 28 for fuck sake, not a 18 year old teenager sneaking out of her house to meet her friends! Do you realize your actions have consequences?! Don’t you realize I can’t protect you anymore in the eyes of the justice? I can’t do anything for you anymore! You deceived me, you broke my trust! How am I supposed to feel after that? You’re immature and reckless!” 

I panted heavily as I tried to calm down. “I’m sorry... But Aoki was in danger. I couldn’t let him getting killed. Time for you to arrive, to check out, to explain you everything, they would have killed him!” I facepalmed as I sighed, the longest sigh I’ve ever done so far I think. 

“I was supposed to watch over you. We’re both in big trouble. You’re going to go back to jail and no matter what I say, they’ll put you back to prison anyways.” She looked down. “It’s fine. Just don’t say anything then. Let me be on my own.” 

Oh come on, she can’t to that. The Lonely Wolf act. “You know I can’t do that. You’re under my watch.” She looked at me with her unforgettable (e/c) eyes. “Not anymore.” 

We heard someone knocking on the door. I opened it before Takeshi Obirata takes a step. “Hello, Mister Aizawa. Miss L/N, Mister Jikishira. I am here to discuss your... problems.” 

He took a seat as we told him everything. “Mister Jikishira, you were illegally arresting criminals. Miss L/N, you were doing the same. You were partners. What exactly is your relationship?” Y/N looked at him. “He’s like the brother I could never have.” Obirata readjusted his glasses. “You’re both dangerous. We can’t trust you, and you’ll both go back to your occupations even if you’re in jail. That is why we should supress your powers, Miss L/N. By taking you to the highest prison for criminals where your powers are maintained. Where Merioku was.” 

There?! She won’t even be able to see the sunlight before the end of her prison time. “She haven’t killed anybody, haven’t tried to do any attack or public outrage, she can’t go there.” 

Y/N rose up. “You’re part of the organization, Obirata. I knew it. You’re part of them.” He got up and started leaving. Is he trying to avoid the subject? “You’re being paranoid, Miss L/N.” He then left. 

I turned to see a frustrated and angry Y/N. “What is the organization’s goal, Y/N? You have to tell me.” She went to the window. “You said you couldn’t trust me. Well, I can’t trust you either. You’ll get in my way if I tell you.” I sighed. 

“L/N!” Detective Kurosaba came running here. Y/N smiled and ran to him. “Are you hurt, L/N?” She gave him a head no. 

He smiled. “Good. I’ll try my best to convince them, but I’m only a detective. I can’t do much.” She gently smiled to him. “I know. Don’t worry. I’ll do what I have to do as well. And I... I have something to tell you.” She looked at me. “It’s about... you know... can you leave for a moment, Aizawa?” 

Aoki can stay? Of course, she just told me I couldn’t be trusted by her anyways. “Very well.” I just left the room and let them discuss. 

P.O.V. Reader:

I turned to smile to Aoki who returned me the favor. “You wanted us to be in private, L/N? Why’s that?” 

Can I let him be in the confidence? Yes, I can’t do that alone. If I can’t find Rie, I trust Kurosaba to find her and take her to safety. “I understand now, what Merioku meant. L/N is the perfection. I understand it now.” 

He made me sit down. “My daughter, Rie. She is the current perfection to them.” He tilted his head. “I’m sorry, L/N... but you were four monthes pregnant when they killed your baby. For mounthes, there’s no way your daughter survived.” I closed my eyes. “I was... pregnant, five years before my second pregnancy. This baby, I wanted to keep the gender secret. I didn’t wanted to know. Because of my brother Taisei, I lost the baby. But... when I woke up, I realized it looked like an caesarean. But all the doctors told me my brother aborted me. I let myself being convinced, but I’m sure the baby is alive. He did me a cesarean section and kidnapped my baby!” 

He sighed. “L/N... denial is the first step to overcome in order to move on.” He doesn’t believe me?! Aoki tried to talk to him. “She’s right. I heard them talking about her daughter. Listen to her.” Kurosaba turned to him. “I’m not saying she’s lying, I don’t doubt her word. They might simply be playing with you guys mind.” 

I got up to look outside. They don’t believe me. Any of them. I punched the window so hard my fist started bleeding and the window had a split in it. Aizawa entered the room immediately. “Y/N, what’s wrong?!” 

I was enraged, confused and lost. “You don’t wanna help me?! You guys think I’m crazy?! Fine, I’ll do this alone! I’ll put her to safety alone! You guys are toxic, they might be mistreating her, starving her, abusing her, beating her, scaring her! She might be somewhere, cold and alone, sad and suffering! And you guys aren’t doing anything?! You’re monsters!” 

Kurosaba got up. “I’ll do whatever I can to help her. But I need proofs and...” 

I started walking quickly to the door. “Let me through, Aizawa!” He tried to touch me. “Calm down, we...” I slapped him as I pushed him aside and ran to the end of the hallway. Some policemen stopped me. “Let go!!” 

I used my quirk to propulse them away. “Y/N, stop!” Aizawa used his scarf on me, then erased my quirk. “Let me go, Aizawa! LET ME GO!!” 

He pulled me towards him, so I bumped on his chest. I was still trying to get away from him. “LET ME GO, AIZAWA!! SHE NEEDS ME!!” I was panting, crying and yelling. I felt him wrapping his arms around mine. “Calm down. Whoever it is, we’ll find her together, okay?” No... “I don’t believe you, you liar! You think I’m crazy!” 

He tightened his arms. “No I don’t. I promise I believe you. Who is it?” 

I tensed then stopped crying. “FUCK! THIS PIECE OF SHIT IS ALIVE, WANDERING SOMEWHERE, WITH HER! I’LL GUT HIM ALIVE! I’LL FIND HIM AND END HIS PATHETIC LIFE!”

I immediately rested on Aizawa’s chest as I gasped for air. “Let me go...” He put a hand on my back as he started caressing it. “Breathe... calm down...” Kurosaba came to us. “I’m forced to take you with me, L/N. I already did a favor by letting you talk to Aizawa.” I nodded as he handcuffed me. “I’m not lying, Kurosaba. I can feel it. You have to find her. Rie, her name is Rie.” 

He nodded as he let agents take me to a police car. 

P.O.V. Rie:

I suddenly woke up. She’s in trouble. Mommy is in trouble. I can feel it with my quirk. I got up, careful not to make any noise. I know they won’t let me see Mommy, when I feel she’s in trouble they always say they can’t let me interact with her. I opened the door and quietly got out. I walked carefully on the stairs, if I’m found I’ll just say I wanted to drink water. Good, no one finds me there. “Rie?” 

I turned around to see Miss Reina. “I’m sorry, I was just thirsty. I wanted to take a glass of water.” She smiled at me. “Sure, child. Let me go with you.” She grabbed my hand as she took me to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and started filling it of water. I ran to the door, but it was close. Miss Reina sighed. “So you wanted to escape all along, huh? My poor child, being the perfection implies you staying here... with me.” 

I felt Miss Reina getting closer to me. “M... Mo...”

“MOMMY!!”

I felt it. 

She heard me.

I know it.


End file.
